


En sus redes

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: FEELS and more FEELS, M/M, Peter's POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>CAN I WATCH?</i>
</p><p>La pregunta le coge completamente por sorpresa, pero sabe exactamente a qué se refiere el upir. Peter lleva tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea de mostrarse ante alguien, de revelarle su secreto a una persona de confianza. Roman es simplemente perfecto. Después de todo, él también tiene <i>sus demonios.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	En sus redes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHalinski/gifts), [Otoha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otoha/gifts).



> Tercera cosa que escribo sobre este pairing. Le he cogido el tranquillo ;) O más bien se puede decir que no puedo dejar de pensar en éstos dos, lol. Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?  
> En fin, os dejo con este drabble.  
> ¡Espero que os guste!

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Drabble_Rumanfrey_zps3d07860e.jpg.html)

_CAN I WATCH?_

La pregunta le coge completamente por sorpresa, pero sabe exactamente a qué se refiere el upir. Peter lleva tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea de mostrarse ante alguien, de revelarle su secreto a una persona de confianza. Roman es simplemente perfecto. Después de todo, él también tiene _sus demonios_.  
Por eso le cita ese mismo día, en su casa y a una determinada hora. En un primer momento pensó en quedar con él en otro lugar, en no involucrar a su madre. Pero ella debía saberlo. Debía conocer su decisión de contárselo a una persona ajena a la familia, aún más si se trataba de un Godfrey.  
También sabía que le costaría convencerla, incluso cuando aquello no tenía que ver con ella. Después de todo, era Peter quien se transformaba las noches de Luna Llena en un hombre lobo. O en un lobo a secas.

El upir llega más pronto de lo previsto y Peter apenas puede estarse quieto. Los nervios le carcomen por dentro. ¿Y si Roman piensa que es un monstruo, echa a correr hacia el pueblo y lo cuenta? ¿Y si intenta hacerles algo a su madre y a él en un momento tan vulnerable como aquel? Ha visto lo que puede hacer con tan sólo una mirada...  
Pero en el momento en que cruzan un saludo en la puerta del trailer, Peter sabe que Roman no hará nada de eso. Se le ve tan excitado como cauteloso. No para de hacer preguntas y casi parece más nervioso que el propio Peter.

- _Are you still... you?_

La pregunta del millón. Y la cual apenas es contestada por su madre. Ella mejor que nadie sabe que Peter no es capaz de dañar a nadie, que esos asesinatos que se están sucediendo no son por culpa suya. Y Roman les cree. Peter no sabe por qué, pero puede oler cosas en el upir que no huele en el resto de la gente. Le da un poco de miedo, pero supone que tiene que ver con esa conexión que percibe muy sutil -aunque cada vez con mayor fuerza- entre ellos.

Puede sentir sus ojos grandes y verdes, como de gato, clavados en él mientras se va quitando la joyería barata (barata para el upir, se entiende) que siempre lleva y se desnuda. Una por una las prendas quedan olvidadas en el apoyabrazos del sillón. Y Peter se siente más desnudo de lo que se ha sentido nunca, porque está haciendo esto frente a un _desconocido_ y ese desconocido le está estudiando con la mirada, cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, incluso su polla sin circuncidar ligeramente enhiesta ante el incesante escrutinio al que está siendo sometido. Roman no se corta un pelo e incluso traga saliva y se pasa la lengua por los labios en más de una ocasión.

Cuando es la hora de salir, su madre y el upir se quedan a un lado del trailer y Peter justo enfrente.  
La transformación no dura mucho, pero se ve tan grotesca como dolorosa. Y aún así, Peter no deja de notar, Roman no es capaz de apartar la mirada, fascinado.

- _Can I... pet him?_ \- puede oírle decir en su forma de lobo, incluso aunque no entiende lo que eso significa.

- _Not while he's eating_ \- responde su madre, paciente y sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

Entonces Roman le llama por su nombre y Peter alza su cabeza de lobo para mirarle, clavando sus ojos dorados en la maravillada mirada del upir. La conexión entre ambos se va haciendo más grande a cada minuto que pasa, más obvia y hasta palpable. Y por eso, sólo por eso, porque sabe que puede confiar plenamente en Roman, Peter se gira y echa a correr bosque adentro. Su madre está a salvo y tiene ganas de explorar el bosque de Hemlock Grove.

El problema es cuando a la mañana siguiente se encuentra a Roman durmiendo en el sofá de su casa. Nunca en su vida se ha sentido tan asustado y _deseado_.  
En cuanto abre la puerta y sus miradas se encuentran sabe que está _perdido_. Ha caído irremediablemente en las redes de Roman Godfrey.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo de poner los "diálogos" en inglés es por la novela. Sólo digo eso ;)


End file.
